one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rarity vs wendy o koopa
intro TWO FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS ONE MINUTE MELEE KOOPA CASTLE 12:AM wendy o koopa is seen in her room looking at jewels just then she saw a rare jewel so she went to get just then rarity put her hoove on it wendy just grabbed from underneath it rarity then enraged shoot wendy in the butt with magic wendy angrily looked at rarity both were ready to fight for the gem THIS IS GONNA BE A GEM! FIGHT! wendy used her magic wand and struck rarity with a magic blast rarity teleported and bucked wendy sending her flying wendy then came back in her clown car then started dropping bombs rarity dodged them but then wendy rammed into her and sent the white unicorn into a castle wall wendy then launched a bullet bull at her but rariy used her magic to send it back wendy in her clown car were sent flying into the sky rarity wendy then started shooting bullet bills up the wazoo rarity was hit by every one 19 rarity teleported up to wendy then kicked wendy onto the ground where she landed with a big boom!!!!!!! 17 rarity then attacked rarity with a big kicked as she went flying out of her clown car rarity then then did a combo move on wendy but wendy struck rarity with a blast from her magic wand sending into the ground rarity no had anger in her eyes as smoke came out of her ears rarity then unleashed her full rage on wendy as rarity teleported then hit wendy all around the mushroom kingdom suddenly rarity then teleported into some rainbow stuff and came out with butterfly wings she struck wendy with a big blast wendy then got back into her clown car and they both clashed with each other big time then boom! 10 a big explosion was seen as both compeitors went to the ground hard the two got back in the air and start ramming at each other just then rarity's wings dissapeared and wendy's car ran out of gass as they both fell to the ground screaming but they both continued to fight rarity sent a magical blast to wendy making her land on her shell rarity simply teleported and landed on her hooves wendy angrily got into her shell and attack rarity from all angels rarity couldn't keep up and was sent into the dirt face first ouch 4 rarity was enraged her hair was ruined rarity then charged at wendy and went ballistic on her bam! rarity kicked wendy from behind and sent her face first into the ground rarity then used her magic to grab her by the tail then swung her around then threw her into the sky upon falling back down she landed hard KO! rarity then fixed her hair then used her magic to keep wendy's tail up then spanked her with a hairbrush wendy cringed in pain form each spank Winner THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS.....RARITY!